


The bathroom door is broken.

by A_Nea



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bisexuality, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, Heterosexuality, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Smut, Vanilla, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Nea/pseuds/A_Nea
Summary: Jisung suddendly woke up feeling a hard pain, and immediately hated himself for asking hentai recommendations from Changbin. He knew it could get weird and the shock had him dreaming things he can't say he didn't enjoy; but it was 3 AM, his boner would not let him close his eyes and he had to rest for morning dance training.





	The bathroom door is broken.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make clear I'm not a native English speaker and i don't have a beta reader so I apologize for any mistake. Please read end notes when you finish and comments would be very much appreciated!
> 
> And protect Jisung from perverts.

Jisung suddendly woke up feeling a hard pain, and immediately hated himself for asking hentai recommendations from Changbin. He knew it could get weird and the shock had him dreaming things he can't say he didn't enjoy; but it was 3 AM, his boner would not let him close his eyes and he had to rest for morning dance training.  
  
Jisung waited to hear if someone was awake.  
  
Chan always stays at the company until 5 AM. Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jeongin would go to school the next day and Changbin and him were awake when Felix and Minho came back from practising, so everyone was asleep. And he should, too.  
  
He turned slowly and saw Hyunjin sleeping, in a weird position he'd regret in the morning, but facing the wall. Jisung managed to sit at the verge of the bed and when he tried to stand up, the wood squeaked. Hyunjin turned to face his side with a 'hmmh' and Jisung instinctively rushed his hands to cover his erection. Sadly, he did it too hard and hit himself, almost making him curse out loud because of the pain. The room was too dark for Jisung to tell it was _that_ bad, he only felt it; and his suffering was in vain, since Hyunjin just continued sleeping. At least his neck looked better, but now was speaking in his 'Mhm' language that Jisung still couldn't understand.  
  
_'Uf.'_  
  
The light peeking through the window was enough to let him walk to the door without tripping and make more noise, but in such case, Jisung was lucky Hyunjin had a deep sleep, specially the night before a test. So he didn't worry too much about their squeaky door when he opened it and, as expected, Jinnie kept rambling in his sleep.  
  
The young boy walked through the apartment only wearing his boxers, a big sized t-shirt and bare feet, with the cold spreading on his body, making his boner grow more and getting him a little impatient. He passed the kitchen and, for the first time since they moved together, Jisung was grateful the bathroom was at the other side of the apartment, because he could've woken up everyone when he steped in, turned the lights on and yelled.  
  
Jisung _would bet his life_ to proove the bathroom door was a little opened and the lights were off. Even half asleep and with his brain on his dick, he was still sure about it. And maybe he watched only a half second inside the room, but he also was _sure_ he saw Minho jerking off, sitting on the toilet with his head tilted back (and maybe? he wasn't sure) bitting his lip. He can't tell if he was completely naked, at least his chest was bare and obviously his dick exposed and fully erected. For such a detailed image, Jisung was wondering if he looked more than he should before Minho sprinted and pushed the door aggressively, screaming 'NO!'.  
  
ㅡ SORRYㅡ he said stepping back, looking at the door shut in front of himㅡ, sorry hyung i- i'm sorry.  
  
Silence followed as Jisung stood still against the wall, trying to calm down while his brain kept replaying what just happened; and when finally processed the situation, he was confused about what to do next.  
  
_'Okay... should I leave? Or... wait until he's finished?'_  
  
_Why_ the hell was Minho masturbating in the bathroom with _lights off_ and the _door open_ , knowing he shared the house with other _eight people_? He knew Minho had exhibitionist tendencies since sometimes he went half naked around the house. Showing off or not, no one ever complained, but this was another level. Or maybe he didn't notice the door was open.

  
Jisung thought this scenario had cooled him down but somehow, the thought of Minho touching himself in the room behind him and the image he could not get off his head was keeping him hard. Actually, deep down he found the situation kind of _exciting_.  
  
_'What the fuck? Did I become a freak after that tentacle hentai?'_  
  
Being honest, sometimes he did find Minho... sexy. He always secretly admired how he looked amazing no matter what he was doing. Watching him dance was a classic you couldn't take your eyes off, but once Jisung noticed himself staring at Minho stretching, and automatically regretted when Chan pointed that out. That was _one_ example, but he couldn't help.  
  
He was flexible and had such muscular legs Jisung could only dream having. The company still recommended Minho going on diet to loose weight, so Jisung was in disbelief. _'We need a muscle pig on the group, it has to be you'_ he told his hyung; to cheer him up, and maybe because he liked it.  
  
_Deam_ , even beating his own meat he was still attractive! Jisung felt so jealous and frustrated, Minho was good looking enough to keep up his boner in such an awkward situation.  
  
Comming back from his thoughts, Jisung noticed he was unconsciously touching himself through his boxers.  
  
_'What am I doing? That's so gay.'_  
  
Was it? Thinking about your friend as you grow a boner just because _"he's hot"_? He can't blame Stay when they do those comments about him, and like a fan, Jisung believes it's just admiration. Or maybe he's just a needy 18 year old virgin that couldn't control his hormones taking over him... even thinking about his friend.  
  
Maybe it's been a while since he, ironically, had met a girl.  
  
Maybe was the arousal making him think in that specific moment, _and only in that moment_ , Minho was hotter than he always is; and thinking about it better, Jisung couldn't go back to his room and end the job there, Hyunjin mumbling would distract him and he didn't want to cum in his clothes or the sheets. He could wait, but it's been ten minutes (or more?) since his friend closed the door and had not came out yet. Jisung has not heard a sound after that incident, and that's also why he couldn't shut up his brain.  
  
_'It must be something about it that is making me think this way, right? This ain't... so gay? I mean, hormones are like drugs or alcohol and everyone gets confused under their effects... right? Or... maybe I'm just trying to explain why I want, so bad, to go back in and ask him why he had the fucking door open?'_

 

 

 

ㅡ Hyung?

 _'Is he seriously talking to me or sex high has me delusional already?... Did he even see me or was it part of my fantasy?'_  
  
ㅡ Hyung, are you sleeping?  
  
_'Oh, fuck.'_  
  
ㅡ Not exactly, Jisung.  
  
Minho has been trying to get in "the mood" again for the last ten minutes but the situation was too much to handle. He never hated his high tolerance so much.  
  
He wasn't just cought in action, _'I've been seen by the one I was getting off to'_ and that person was standing outside the room, waiting for him to finish. The kid must be needing to do the 1st or 2nd and Minho was not over yet, but he couldn't leave the room like that.  
  
It was a lot. He had hope he's been faster and Jisung didn't see anything, but if he did... well... Minho didn't bother that much, he would honestly ask him to keep looking.  
  
ㅡ I _know_ ㅡ Jisung said with emphasis. _'Okay, he saw me'_ Minho thoughtㅡ, but you are taking too long and I didn't hear you again so I thought you may fell asleep.  
  
ㅡ Oh, you were expecting to hear me moan or something?  
  
ㅡ Well, no. I'm just- are you done?ㅡ the young boy asked in a frustrated tone.  
  
Minho did a clear and loud sigh so Jisung could hear.  
  
ㅡ It's not easy if you're talking to me.  
  
_'Liar.'_  
  
Minho has a friend crush with Jisung. When they first met he wasn't very interested but as time went by, he found it so easy to connect with him, and Minho started to worry because those are always the worst.  
  
He's never been into girls. "That's what he's supposed to like" so he gave it a try, and he knew exactly what to do and say, but it didn't get to him. Instead with guys, things would come spontaneously, and he felt relaxed even though he always had to hide it. Minho didn't care too much about it, until it didn't work with his _ex_ best friend.  
  
He was so confused when it happened, Minho truly believed he saw all the signs. It was there, he knew they were special, _no way_ that was just a normal friendship. Minho just waited for the perfect moment, the perfect move, and when he thought it was, it went so wrong... he never knew what did he miss, and even started to think maybe he imagined everything because he liked him so much.  
  
A few weeks later Minho moved to Seoul to follow his dreams, and never heard of him again. But at least he learnt to be more cautious.  
  
His relationship with Jisung reminded him of his best friend. They we're not alike but he recognised his own feelings. However, Minho couldn't play with this one at all. It was an absolute risk not only being emotionally hurt but also ruining his career, so the best was to "stick to the status quo".  
  
Anygays, shit happens.  
  
ㅡ If you're hurry I can continue laterㅡ Minho proposed.  
  
ㅡ No, it's just- uhmㅡ he heard Jisung sigh through the door, and then lowered his voice like if someone could hear themㅡ I have the same issue, you know.  
  
_'What the...'_  
  
ㅡ Oh.  
  
It left him speechless, but like a catalyst, that information got Minho hard again.  
  
ㅡ Yes, you know... Changbin recommended some stuff andㅡ Minho's laugh interrupted him.  
  
ㅡ Let me guess, the tentacle hentai?  
  
ㅡ Yesㅡ Jisung said shylyㅡ, I'm stupid because i watched it before sleeping and at the moment it didn't get me, so i turned it off. But thenㅡ he coughedㅡ, then I dreamt things and... here we are.  
  
Minho was melting under Sungie's soft sleepy voice and how cute he sounded, embarrassed with the situation. He felt a little of a pervert but, what was the difference between getting off thinking it's Jisung touching him, and doing it while talking to him next door? The boy was aware of the situation and still didn't stop speaking.  
  
ㅡ Soㅡ Minho said with a smirk on his face, while trying to sound in control as he touched himselfㅡ, what did you dream?  
  
ㅡ Hyungㅡ Jisung did a chuckle, and Minho could almost hear him blushㅡ... you really want to know?  
  
ㅡ Well, I think It's fair since you saw me in this condition. Or is your subconscious too creepy?  
  
His friend hesitated a little but spoke anyways.  
  
ㅡ No, it's not... well, the dream was basically the same but not that hardcore. At the beginning I was like, uh, tied in the tentacles.  
  
ㅡ Really?ㅡ Jisung did a 'hmm'.ㅡ Did you enjoy hanging there?  
  
ㅡ Uhm... I don't know, maybe? It wasn't bad, and the red haired lady was there... touching me. It was kinda amazing, yeah.  
  
_'What's amazing is you having a bondage kink.'_  
  
The boy explained quite detailed his dreams and Minho was enjoying it a lot. His imagination was wild already and guided by Jisung's narration, it got even better.  
  
ㅡ It started really weird and suddenly the tentacles left me and I was just fucking her... butㅡ Jisung buffed and got more seriousㅡ, i'm frustrated because... I swear it felt so real. When I woke up I couldn't believe it didn't happen, I wished I was actually hanging on tentacles instead of suffering a boner in my bed, and... uhh, you know I've never been with someone in _that way_ , yet this dream was... extremly vivid. I felt everything.  
  
Jisung's voice got lower as he talked, but still honey-like, doing a virginity rant with a word selection like if he was writting a song about it. Minho was feeling it all over and finally getting closer.  
  
ㅡ I had these dreams before but never like that. I don't know how I didn't end on the sheets, when I did in the dreamㅡ he did a chuckleㅡ... that's when I woke up because of the pain. I never said it out loud butㅡ Jisung sighed deeplyㅡ... I want to know, so bad, how is it in real life...  
  
His talking got unsteady and he was breathing heavily through his words. That brought Minho a little back to reality.

_'Is he... touching himself too? As he talks to me? I don't know but... god.'_

  
ㅡ... I want to feel somebody, also want to please somebody... It'd be so good. If in my poor fantasies was like that, I can imagine... It has to be good.  
  
ㅡ It is.ㅡ Minho finally stated after a long silence of appreciation.  
  
He wasn't surprised Jisung was a sad het virgin, he understood every word since he also used to be a sad virgin... a sad and _gay_ virgin.  
  
His pre-cum was already dripping and Minho knew he was close to climax, so he stood up to end in the lavatory.  
  
ㅡ Hyung, are you done? I heard you got up.  
  
Minho always hated being under pressure.  
  
ㅡ You're an amazing cockblock, did you know?  
  
ㅡ Oh pleaseㅡ he whined, desperateㅡ, why you take so long? It hurts hyung, think about me too!  
  
_'Believe me I do.'_  
  
Those words could've been such a big turn on for Minho, if only he had Jisung tied up with his cute ass in the air, spanked and ready for his dick.  
  
But in this situation, it made him mad.  
  
ㅡ Fuck you Jisung. If you want it so bad then come here and help me or stop talking, for God's sake.  
  
_How to scare a het 101: treat them like they're not._  
  
His friend immediately shut up and Minho sighed deeply, he didn't want to be rude but maybe he could finally make it this time. He was about to continue when Jisung got inside the bathroom at the speed of light and closed the door.  
  
He stood facing it, giving his back to Minho who was two steps away, petrified, looking at him while holding his dick.  
  
ㅡ Wha-  
  
ㅡ Can I turn off the light?  
  
Minho almost blurted a laugh but Jisung sounded kind of worried.  
  
ㅡ I wasn't- I... I didn't think you'd take it seriously.  
  
Jisung gulped, nervously.  
  
ㅡ Oh... o-okay I'm sorry againㅡ he opened the door to leave, surely embarrassed.  
  
ㅡ No!ㅡ Minho grabbed his shirt enough to stop him, and immediately let goㅡ I mean... no, you can't turn off the light. I won't let you do nothing if you don't know what you're touching.  
  
If he already felt this situation surrealistic, now he really doubted being asleep in the bathroom.  
  
Jisung closed the door again and kept standing in front of it.  
  
ㅡ Uhm... But uh- it'll be weird.  
  
Minho couldn't understand how Jisung won't find weird a hand job to his friend if the lights are off. But with time he's figured out how to push him a little.  
  
ㅡ So your guts didn't cross the door with you.  
  
Jisung took a deep breath, or two, and walked to stand behind Minho. He raised his gaze to the mirror in front of them for a second and locked eyes with Minho, just to look down immediately and hide behind him again.  
  
_'Cutie.'_  
  
ㅡ You're completely nakedㅡ Jisung pointed.  
  
ㅡ Hmm.  
  
ㅡ You always do this... here? That's disgusting!  
  
ㅡ Yes, I've been cumming next to your toothbrush for months Hannieㅡ Minho confessed.  
  
He kept staring at Jisung through the mirror, as he started to massage his dick again, to not waste all he's been warming up in case his friend retracted. He'd wait for Jisung to make the first move, Minho didn't want to rush or scare him. It was a critical event in their friendship and he was almost praying to not fuck things up again.  
  
Besides, he was still evaluating if Jisung was a desperate het or not as het as he thought.  
  
Jisung didn't touch Minho yet, he was keeping a little distance but close enough for Minho to feel his breathing on his shoulders; it was the only sound echoing in the room, Minho could tell it was heavy, and in the mirror he also noticed Jisung had a pink tone on his cheeks, increasing as he admired his back.  
  
Maybe he'd cum only looking at Jisung, he was so cute and the situation turned him on a lot. Minho stared at him for a while in silence and found really interesting how he wouldn't look at his face but didn't hesitate to look at his dick.  
  
Suddenly, he felt Jisung's hand on his ankle, starting to trail a shy touch through his forearm.  
  
That made Minho gasp.  
  
_'Deam. Calm your whipped gay ass the fuck down Minho, you could've cum only with that. What the fuck.'_  
  
He tried to count to ten and relax before Jisung reached his wrist, and stopped his hand on top of Minho's to make him go slower.  
  
Minho didn't know exactly when he closed his eyes but he abruptly opened them when heard Jisung talk softly in his ear.  
  
ㅡ Do you mind if I spit my hand?  
  
_'Fuck... Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck...'_  
  
ㅡ No.  
  
Minho let go and decided that Jisung could do whatever he wanted with him. Also tried to calm down a little so he could enjoy his touch for at least five minutes, but when Jisung's warm and wet hand grabbed him, lasting that long seemed impossible.  
  
_'I can't believe i became this weak, I'm almost virgin again'_  
  
He was almost making a deal with the devil to try not thrusting to Jisung's hand, specially because of how slow, tortuously slow he was going through his length. But his touch was so warm and gentle, after a few strokes he couldn't help it. Minho moved a little behind, and felt the fabric on top of Jisung's erection against his ass.  
  
His friend's breath got heavy at the touch, so he did it again, and Jisung quickly understood the invitation to rub against him. He noticed how hard he was, and Minho almost felt bad for making him wait so long outside the bathroom. Maybe he should've let him join from the beginning.  
  
Jisung's strokes finally went faster, and when grinded hard against his butt, Minho was almost sure he saw the younger finally looking at him.  
  
ㅡ Ah... Hannieㅡ Minho difficulty talkedㅡ, I'll finish.  
  
ㅡ Why? Don't you like it?  
  
ㅡ Yes, but...  
  
ㅡ It's okay hyungㅡ Jisung said, almost petting his belly with his free hand.  
  
Before Minho could even think about it, he held on to the sink and came hard, watching his cum spill all over and drip from Jisung's hand.  
  
Once finished, Jisung started to clean and Minho looked at him as he recovered. He was glad he didn't see any hint of disgust from him after what he has done. He initially thought his friend wouldn't dare to go until the end, but he did. Jisung definitely earned it, Minho really wanted to suck his dick, but he won't. He had to keep the situation "No Homo" as he could. Who knows, best case scenario, he may get another chance... but he still wanted to play a little.  
  
Their bathroom was really small, so Jisung was still behind him. When he threw the paper after drying his hands, Minho surprised him rubbing his butt against him once more.  
  
Jisung gasped and stood still to feel Minho's hips as they moved against him, slowly resting his hands on top of them. Then, with a shy gaze, dared to look at his friend through the mirror, and that's when Minho grinded hard to his erection, making the younger bit his lip to hold a moan, yet a little whimper escaped when Minho pulled away.  
  
_'I'll get hard again and have to fuck him right here if he keeps behaving like this.'_

Minho stood up and guided Jisung to stand against the wall, next to the lavatory. If someone opened the door, they would have an amazing view.  
  
ㅡ Take off your shirt.  
  
ㅡ Why?ㅡ Jisung asked confused as Minho trailed his hands under his big sized t-shirt.  
  
ㅡ It'll get dirty.  
  
The young boy lifted his arms and Minho tossed the t-shirt somewhere. His torso was skinny yet beautiful in his eyes, but even having Jisung so close, half naked with a boner waiting for his touch wasn't enough for Minho to understand it was happening.  
  
Finally, he trailed his hand over the warm fabric of his boxers, feeling his hard length. Jisung immediately did a weak sigh at his touch, not daring to look back at him, and Minho knew he wouldn't last to much.  
  
He pulled his boxers down enough to free Jisung's dick, spitted his hand and started to stroke him, slowly but with a little pressure. Jisung closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the touch he's been craving for.  
  
Minho wanted to see every reaction the boy had at his touch, so he never looked away. He fasted the motion, making Jisung's breath get a little erratic, their faces were very close and Jisung would look at his lips or wherever, but never directly at him. Minho wanted a little more.  
  
ㅡ Are you into this?  
  
He knew how much his friend loved to get anyone touch his hair. Minho grabbed the back of Jisung's head with his free hand and pulled the hair enough to make his neck tilt back.  
  
He couldn't hold a little moan and Minho smirked when their eyes met, making Jisung blush more.  
  
The older got a little closer to his body, so Jisung's tip would sligtly touch his stomach, getting him more messy. Jisung raised his arm to hold on Minho's shoulder, and the other would rest on his hips, keeping him close. They were all over each other. Minho felt the warm liquid on his skin and knew he was going to cum.  
  
ㅡ M-minho... I-  
  
Minho pulled his hair once again and Jisung couldn't end his sentence. His cum immediately spreaded over his and Minho's stomach as he bit hard his lower lip because of the pleasure.  
  
_'As expected, he's a cute mess.'_

 

 

 

Jisung wouldn't stop staring at Minho, breathing heavily inches away his face. His hand was still on his neck caressing him and the other making sure he released everything. Jisung noticed he buried his fingers on Minho's shoulders and massaged said zone, feeling sorry for his friend.  
  
But the only thing he could worry about was how bad he wanted to kiss Minho, when it meant crossing a line. Jisung bit his lip again and looked at the mess he did on Minho's skin, also thinking about all the lines he crossed in a few minutes, yet this one scared him the most. So he just watched his hyung take a step back to clean himself, and noticed he had his dick rubbing against him, starting another boner.  
  
After an uncomfortable silence, he dared to speak.  
  
ㅡ Are you... hard again?  
  
The older looked at him rising an eyebrow.  
  
ㅡ Uh, I'm fineㅡ then handed him some paperㅡ. Take.  
  
Jisung cleaned himself and meanwhile tried to think what the hell to do next.  
  
_'Should I thank him? Maybe that's weird... Do I just leave? That sounds bad, after all he's my friend.'_  
  
Apparently Minho didn't go naked around the house, he had some shorts to wear. Jisung put on his t-shirt and hesitated whether talking or not.  
  
ㅡ Uhm...  
  
His friend turned to look at him, but Jisung couldn't raise his head.  
  
ㅡ Hyung, uh- thanks.  
  
Minho snorted.  
  
ㅡ Don't, we are even.  
  
ㅡ Okayㅡ he said quietly.  
  
Jisung tried to open the door carefully and noticed it wasn't locked. Maybe in the rush he didn't pay attention to it, yet he's almost sure he did close it. He ignored it and both left the bathroom in silence.  
  
_'That... didn't go bad.'_  
  
When they passed the kitchen, Minho stopped at the fridge and opened it.  
  
ㅡ Do you want something?  
  
ㅡ Uh... water.  
  
Minho gave him the water bottle and served some milk for himself. Jisung still felt like he had to talk about what happened, but before he could come up with something Minho spoke.  
  
ㅡ Next time if you need good material, ask me instead. Changbin knows nothing.  
  
Jisung laughed.  
  
ㅡ Okay, I will.  
  
Another awkward silence came between them so Jisung recalled something he was really curious about.  
  
ㅡ Can I know why did you have the door open?  
  
Minho sighed and took a seat next to him.  
  
ㅡ So you really want to talk about thisㅡ Jisung was about to argument but his hyung kept talkingㅡ. I honestly didn't know about the door open, I'm sorry. I was kinda asleep, that's why I also didn't turn the lights on.  
  
ㅡ And I rarely wake up to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night. It's okay. Many inopportune events all at once.  
  
ㅡ Yes well... at least we had fun, I guess.  
  
Jisung watched Minho finish the glass of milk feeling a little ashamed. The doubt was killing him, so he asked, looking at his hands fidgeting:  
  
ㅡ Have you... done that before?  
  
ㅡ Do what?ㅡ Minho asked serving more milk.  
  
ㅡ You know... what... we did.  
  
ㅡ You mean... masturbating each other?  
  
Jisung laughed nervously at his honesty. He settled the topic and now was regretting it. He slowly nodded his head.  
  
ㅡ Uh...ㅡ Minho's confidence disappeared and looked a little uneasyㅡ I... well, a _long_ time ago... yes.  
  
ㅡ With... another guy?  
  
Minho finished his milk in one sip.  
  
ㅡ Listen, uh... I was drunk. We both were drunk and alone... bored... So, yes... with a guy.  
  
_'Is that a normal thing? Did I do my childhood wrong?'_ Jisung raised both eyebrows.  
  
ㅡ But we were just... being dudesㅡ Minho added quicklyㅡ, it was _friendly_. We're still friends and it happened once. It was like when you do those porn nights with friends, have you done those?  
  
ㅡ Hmm... no.  
  
_'Maybe my teen days were boring but... Minho is still a little weird.'_  
  
His hyung laughed nervously.  
  
ㅡ That's why you don't know what to watch.  
  
Minho stood up to save things in the fridge again, and Jisung kept thinking on his seat about their conversation.  
  
He tried to recall the last time Minho mentioned a girl in his life, but could only remember talking with him about his own dates or trainees he used to like. Minho trained for a short period but when he was asked about the subject, he just said he never had a girlfriend. It wasn't weird at all, besides as rookies they can't date even if they wanted to.  
  
But Jisung also realised how unbothered and _shameless_ Minho behaved in the bathroom. He didn't care when Jisung got in, wouldn't stop looking at him, and knew exactly what to do, like... if he did it _many_ times before; and Minho's answer to his questions didn't  make sense at all.  
  
_'Is he hiding something?'_  
  
ㅡ Hyung...  
  
ㅡ Jisungㅡ Minho interrupted, sitting next to him againㅡ, I think what I'm about to ask is obvious but still, please... let's keep it between us.  
  
ㅡ Keep what?ㅡ asked Chan, entering from the apartment door.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that's the end.
> 
> 1st: I spent like three days trying to arrange this the best possible and i feel in an endless cycle so I'm sorry if something doesn't make sense. It's my first work after years of being blocked.  
> 2nd: Jisung is a really important character for me. I hope someone reads this and relate to him as much as I do, because I tried my best to represent the struggle it is to realize that maybe you don't know yourself as much as you thought you did. It's a process, not everyone has an easy journey understanding or accepting themselves. To many of us takes years to see through the lies we tell ourselves everyday because we were taught to repress and that's exactly what I tried to show, a little scenario of someone scared to feel the way they do.  
> 3rd: even if you don't relate to it, I hope at least you enjoyed it. I'd like this to be part of some series but I don't think i'll have inspiration or time enough to do that. Time will tell I guess.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading till the end!
> 
> ㅡNea.


End file.
